yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 057
Darkness of the Heart, Last Hope Remaining is the fifty seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Rudger reveals to Yusei, Trudge, Leo and Luna that's he the Fifth Signer, which shocks everyone, and tells his story of how the former Fifth Signer has corrupted himself and became a Dark Signer in the first place. Summary Underground Tunnel Crow investigates the undeground tunnel and comes to the conclusion that used to be the Enerdy’s Research Laboratory and saw the picture of Yusei’s family. The Duel Yusei draws a card and the card he draws is the Effect Monster, Zero Gardna. Rudger says that Yusei draw a monster card and activates the effect of Destiny Trigger, in which when Yusei draw a card that’s the same type as the card sent to the Graveyard by Rudger, his Life Points are halved. Yusei’s Life Points goes to 50. Leo, Luna and Trudge are worried for Yusei. Rudger says that Yusei’s end is coming. Leo is worried sick for Yusei since he only have 50 Life Points left. Yusei says that his Life Points aren’t gone yet. The 3 friends encourages Yusei. Yusei summoned Zero Gardna with 0 DEF. After that, he set one card face-down and ends his turn. Rudger is surprised that Yusei still have the will to fight on and his will is just like Mr. Fudo. He can’t believe that, after 17 years, the Signer to fight against him is Dr. Fudo’s son and feels a strong sense of fate. Yusei replies that he don’t have any fate with the likes of Rudger. The Dark Signer remind him that his Life Points are almost gone and that his soul will disappear into the light of Enerdy. The 17 Years Old story Rudger decided to tell a story about Dr. Fudo to Yusei. He explains that, 17 years ago, Dr. Fudo was the leading man in quantum physics and the discovered the Planetary (Yusei) Particle. The twins wonders what Rudger is talking about. Rudger explains that the Planetary Particle, much like a planetary gear, binds particles together with other particles and that Dr. Fudo gave his son the name of his discovery. He also adds that Dr. Fudo wished that Yusei could be a person to connect people with each other through bonds. The Planetary Particle was a new, essential particle needed to create Enerdy. The doctor developped his own theory and launched development on the non-polluting energy mechanism, the Enerdy. Rex and Rudger were researchers but were impressed by the doctor's research and they were able to become his assistants. The doctor would talk about the possibilities of his research like a bright-eyed little boy. He believed in the world’s future that the Enerdy could create. The research was going well until that time. As he tells the story, flashback of his life are shown. Dr. Fudo, Rex and Rudger were doing research until they felt a tremor. Rudger saw the computer screen and says that the energy gauge is showing abnormal figures, but the equipment seem to be normal, though, They couldn’t understand the problem, but back then, no one could think that the Enerdy would bring about something unprecedented. Because of the experiments, the city was strucked by abormal weather. Rudger is shocked about Dr. Fudo saying that the experiments must be stopped. Dr. Fudo says that it's out of hand. He don’t know what it's due to, but he's positive that the abnormalities in the city are connected to the Enerdy. Rex was about to say that all the research will be lost. Dr. Fudo knows that already, but as long as their safety is being threatened, they can’t continue to leave the citizens in danger. Rudger is a little sad by it. Rudger investigated every piece of data in the world and he found a location where disasters were occuring at the same time as the experiments, which was the Nazca Lines. He arrived in South America to investigate the Nazca Lines, having heard about the legend that there was a battle of the Gods for 5000 Years there. In the Nazca geoglyph, he heard that evil being were sealed inside and that they were locked in battle with the Crimson Dragon for supremacy of the world. During his investigation, he met a mysterious man who claims to be from Yliaster. The man tells Rudger it’s a shame that the research on Enerdy would be halted. Rudger wonders how does he know about that, but the stranger simply replies that Rudger wish to continue the research. He also adds that the research must continue, even if he have to get rid of Dr. Fudo. Rudger asks him what he is talking about. The stranger replies that in the light of Enerdy, there are possibilities that even Rudger can’t imagine and that the people of Yliaster believe that Rudger is a true genius that should be in the first page of the history book. He also adds that Rudger was already been chosen. Rudger wonders what does the stranger mean by that. The stranger replies the birthmark on Rudger’s left arm. He looks at his birthmark on his left arm and says that’s a birthmark he has ever since he was born. The stranger says that fate already chosen Rudger and that he can’t run away from that. Back to the Present Yusei is surprised that Rudger revealed himself to be the fifth Signer. Back to the Flashback Rudger asks the stranger if the 5000 years old battle between the Gods actually existed and if it's going to happen again. The stranger simply replies that is something he should see with his very own eyes with the will of the light of Enerdy. After that, he laughs and disappears in a sandstorm. He returned in New Domino City and goes into the laboratory to see the Enerdy to search for truth in the stranger’s claims. Suddenly, dark purple lights strikes Rudger’s eyes and Rudger sees visions about the Earthbound Immortals, the Crimson Dragon and their battle. The Enerdy was a device to ressurect the 5000 years old battle between the Gods. Back to the Present Crow continues his investigation of the old laboratory and find Rex in a research room, instantly regonizing him. He asks Rex why is he here. He replies that he came here to say goodbye to his big brother and he looks at the picture of him, Rudger and Dr. Fudo. He says that his brother was considered a genius at a young age and he was proud of him. However, he took an unbelievable fate upon his shoulders. Rex’s Flashback While Rex is telling the story, flashbacks are shown. Dr. Fudo says that he’s going to stop the Enerdy research, no matter what the agents says to him. One of the agents tells Dr. Fudo that he no longer have the authority to do that and has been relieved of his duties as a member of M.I.D.S a while ago. Dr. Fudo cannot believe what he just heard. Another agent tells the doctor that they invested a lot in the development of Enerdy and that the successor has already been decided. The successor was revealed to be Rudger. Dr. Fudo asks Rudger what is the meaning of this. Rudger replies that Dr. Fudo doesn’t have the courage to see the truth and tells Dr. Fudo that he shall fill that role himself. Dr. Fudo says that he already built controllers for the Enerdy. When he says as long as Rudger can’t release the seals, Rudger shows him the 4 cards: Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon, which revealed to be the seals. Dr. Fudo takes the cards and the agents shoots at him with their laser guns. In his getaway, he let down one card, Ancient Fairy Dragon. Rex found Dr. Fudo who is badly wounded and tells his friend to hold on. Dr Fudo tells Rex to stop the Enerdy and gave him the 3 cards. Rex searches for his brother in the laboratory. He finally found his brother who just cut his left arm and put it in a container. Rudger gave the container to his brother, saying that someday, the Signers will appear and no matter how many years it may take, Rex must gather them together and defeat Rudger. Rex wonders what his brother is talking about, but Rudger tells his brother to do what he says. He also adds that there are two Gods within his body, but chose the path of darkness and tells his brother to take his left arm and get away from the laboratory, while a small amount of Rudger’s self remains. He points his brother at gun point, forcing Rex to do what he says. He goes into the Enerdy Control Room and touch the self destruct button which cause the Zero Reverse, saying that this way, he’ll be reborn as a Dark Signer. Before the explosion could kill him, Dr. Fudo put his son Yusei in a capsule escaping hatch, saving him from the explosion. The Zero Reverse has split the city into two. Back to the Present Rudger explains that back then, the Doors of the Underworld began to open through the events of 5000 years ago. Discussion Crow concludes that, because of the accident, his parents, Yusei’s parents and Jack’s parents all died and the city was divided into Satellite. Even the legendary man couldn’t stop the city from dividing into two. Rex asks Crow if he knows the identity of the man who flews from Daedalus Bridge. Crow replies no, but couldn’t forget about his wish to make Satellite and New Domino City into one someday. Rex says that Crow has the same aspirations as Yusei and asks the young man to send a message for him: That if he defeated his brother, he’ll be waiting for him. After that, he goes into an elevator. Crow tried to stop him, wondering what he is talking about. Back to the Duel Yusei accuses Rudger of trying to act like God and asks how many lives does he have to take until he’s satisfied. Rudger tells Yusei that his fate was already in the hands of the Gods when he realized it and that he chose the darkness within his heart himself. He also adds that the world will reborn soon. It’s Rudger’s turn and he draws a card. He sends Earthbound Immortal - Uru to attack Yusei directly. But Yusei activates Zero Gardna’s effect, in which it sacrifices to make Battle Damage 0. Rudger is impressed that Yusei managed to seal off his attack. He set a card face-down and ends his turn. Leo says that if Yusei takes another attack, he’ll lose the duel. Trudge says to Leo to believe in Yusei. It’s Yusei’s turn and he draws a card. He set 2 cards face-down. He wonders what will Rudger do next turn. He ends his turn. Trudge thinks that Yusei is depending on that trap. It’s Rudger’s turn and he draws a card. The card he draws is the Spell Card, Earthbound Whirlwind. He activates Earthbound Whirlwind, in which when Rudger have an Earthbound Immortal, it destroys all Spell and Trap Cards on the opponent’s field. Trudge says that if Yusei’s 2 face-down cards are destroyed, he'll be completely exposed This is what Yusei has been waiting for. He activates the Trap Card, Starlight Road, in which it negates the effect that destroys 2 or more cards. Earthbound Whirlwind is destroyed. Also, it let Yusei summoned Stardust Dragon. Stardust Dragon appear with 2500 ATK. Leo is happy that Yusei stopped the opponent’s move and summoned Stardust Dragon. Rusger says that despite the white dragon’s arrival, it’s too late. Yusei replies it’s never too late, which make Rudger confuse. Yusei activates the Trap Card, Shooting Star, in which when he have a Stardust Dragon in his field, he can destroy one card. The card he chose to destroy is the Field Spell Card, Spider Web. Rudger says that it’s too late and activates the Trap Card, Nihility Hole, in which by making the ATK of one of his monsters to 0, he negates the activation of a Spell or Trap. Uru’s ATK goes to 0. Shooting star is destroyed. Rudger ends his turn and Uru’s ATK goes to 3000. It’s Yusei’s turn and he draws a card. He activates the Spell Card, Battle Waltz, in which it summons a Waltz Token that copies a Synchro Monster besides its effect. A Watz Token appear with the same ATK as Stardust Dragon. Rudger remind Yusei that Earthbound Immortals can’t be chosen as an attack target. But Yusei tells Rudger that’s he’s the target he’s aiming. He sends his Waltz Token to attack Rudger directly, but Rudger activates Roar of the Bound God, in which when a monster with lower ATK than Uru attacks, it destroys the attacking monster and deals half the monster’s ATK as damage to the opposing player. But Yusei activates Stardust Dragon’s effect, in which he releases his white dragon and negate a card’s destroying effect. Roar of the Bound God is destroyed and Waltz Token goes straight to Rudger. Luna thinks that Yusei will win. But Rudger activates the Trap Card, Glowing Image of the Guardian God, in which he takes the opponent’s attack with his Earthbound Immortal. Rudger tells Yusei that’s the end, but he must not feel bad, because they have inscribed a glorious page in this world's history. Rudger thought he had won the duel, but notices that Yusei’s Life Points haven’t dropped. Yusei tells him that when a Waltz Token is destroyed, both players take 0 Battle Damage. He also activates Waltz Token’s effect, in which a monster that destroys the token loses ATK equal to the token’s ATK. Uru’s ATK goes to 500. Yusei tells Rudger that he don’t care for his fate and that because of his fate, there have been so many victims. He also adds that Rudger have forgotten what the people who survived are going through and if his father hadn’t had his experiments, the incident of 17 years ago never would have occurred. He also adds that the experiment took the lives of both Crow and Jack’s parents and it ruined everyone’s lives. Yusei says that if it had never happened, everyone would have loving parents and would have had a happy life. He asks why do they look at him as a friend, that they don’t bare any bad feelings and support him and what does he supposed to do. He also adds how is he supposed to tell them that he’s sorry. Trudge, Leo and Luna are overwhelmed by Yusei’s words. Yusei dares Rudger to gave him an answer. Rudger wonders if that is the darkness within Yusei’s heart. Yusei heard Crow’s voice, saying he’ll gave him his answer. He saw Crow below him. Crow says that he didn’t know that Yusei has been shouldering those feelings and that he’s sorry. He also adds that even though he’s Yusei’s friend, he had never noticed, but he never thought that his life was ruined because of Yusei or his father. That’s why Yusei doesn’t have to feel responsible and if there was any fate for Crow, it was only having met Yusei, Jack and many other friends. He encourages Yusei to win the duel for their sake too. Yusei is touched by Crow’s word and decided to continue the duel. He tells Rudger that the one illuminating his heart isn’t the Enerdy light, but his irreplacrable friends and this duel is his final hope. He activates the Trap Card, Stardust Flash, in which during the turn Stardust Dragon released itself, it Special Summon a Stardust Dragon from his Graveyard. Stardust Dragon appear with 2500 ATK. Rudger is shocked by the return of the white dragon. Yusei send Stardust Dragon to attack and destroy Uru. Rudger loses the rest of his Life Points and Yusei wins the duel. Rudger’s Last Move Despite his defeat, Rudger laughs, which make Yusei intrigued. Rudger tells Yusei that isn’t the end and that an ultimate god has already been unleashed. While explaining this, he turned slowly into dust. He also adds that if all 4 switches are controlled before sunset, the King of the Underworld will be revived. He removed the Duel Disk from his wrist. Yusei is shocked by Rudger’s revelation. Rudger tells Yusei he won’t allow him to leave this place and pull some kind of swith from his mechanical left arm. It causes the bridge to explosed and Yusei fall from the bridge into the Enerdy light. Crow, Leo, Luna and Trudge can’t do nothing but to watch their friend falling into the Enerdy light. Outside Satellite, Rex returns to his mansion, goes into the temple and watch the container that contains Rudger’s left arm with the head of the Crimson Dragon on it. Featured Duel Yusei vs. Rudger :''... continued from last episode. Yusei draws a monster card: "Zero Gardna", which activates Destiny Trigger's effect. It destroys itself to decrease Yusei's Life Points by halve (Yusei: 100 → 50 Life Points). Yusei Normal Summons "Zero Gardna" in Defense Mode (0 ATK / 0 DEF) then Sets 1 card. "Earthbound Immortal Uru" attacks Yusei. Yusei activates "Zero Gardna's effect. He releases "Zero Gardna" to reduce the battle damage to 0. Rudger Sets 1 card. Yusei Sets 2 cards. Rudger draws then activates Spell Card "Earthbound Whirlwind" as he controls a face-up "Earthbound Immortal". Its effect destroys every Spell and Trap Card the opponent controls. Yusei activates Trap Card "Starlight Road" as "Earthbound Whirlwind's" effect would destroy 2 cards. Its effect negates that effect then destroys its card. Then, it allows Yusei to Special Summon "Stardust Dragon" while ignoring the summoning conditions. Yusei Special Summons "Stardust Dragon" in Attack Mode (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF). "Earthbound Immortal Uru" attacks Yusei. Yusei activates Trap Card "Shooting Star" as he controls a face-up "Stardust Dragon". Its effect allows Yusei to destroy 1 card. Yusei selects Field Spell Card "Spider Web" as the target. Rudger activates Trap Card "Nihility Hole". He decreases "Earthbound Immortal Uru's" ATK to 0 to negate its activation. When Rudger ends his turn, "Earthbound Immortal Uru's" ATK reverts to normal ("Earthbound Immortal Uru": 0 → 3000 ATK). Yusei activates Spell Card "Battle Waltz". Its effect Special Summons 1 "Waltz Token" with the same stats as a Synchro Monster that Yusei controls. Yusei Special Summons "Waltz Token" of "Stardust Dragon" in Attack Mode (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF). "Waltz Token" attacks Rudger. Rudger activates "Roar of the Bound God's" effect. Since he controls a face-up "Earthbound Immortal with ATK higher than the attacking monster's ATK, its effect destroys the attacking monster then inflicts damage to the opponent's Life Points equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK. Yusei activates "Stardust Dragon's" effect. He releases it to negate "Roar of the Bound God's" effect then destroys it. Rudger activates Continuous Trap Card "Glowing Image of the Guardian God" to make "Earthbound Immortal Uru the attack target instead of him. "Earthbound Immortal Uru" destroys "Waltz Token, but both duelists take 0 battle damage. "Waltz Token's" effect activates when it is destroyed by battle. The monster that destroyed it loses ATK equal to "Waltz Token's" ATK ("Earthbound Immortal Uru": 3000 → 500 ATK). Yusei activates Trap Card "Stardust Flash" as "Stardust Dragon" was released via its effect during this turn. Its effect Special Summons "Stardust Dragon" from the Graveyard while ignoring summoning conditions. Yusei Special Summons "Stardust Dragon" in Attack Mode. "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Earthbound Immortal Uru" and destroys it (Rudger: 1700 → 0 Life Points). Yusei wins the Duel.